


That selfish Jerk

by MaruAdi



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Kenta and Miyuki know what's up, M/M, Nayuta cares but he's a tsun, fluff i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaruAdi/pseuds/MaruAdi
Summary: I wanted to be productive for the fandom and this happened. Note that English isn't my first language so please point out any mistakes in here!
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Misono Reon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	That selfish Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to be productive for the fandom and this happened. Note that English isn't my first language so please point out any mistakes in here!

* * *

"Start again. From the begining."

_Again? This is the seventh time today..._

Reon sighed as he adjusted his hands on his guitar, preparing to start the new song from the begining just as Nayuta said. He couldn't believe that he was actually following what that selfish guy said. No one could honestly. Miyuki looked very surprised by his unusual calm attitude towards the vocalist's tyrant-like actions, while Kenta just looked pensive. And even if Ryo was in his world, he still noticed Reon's attitude but didn't say anything. And Nayuta being Nayuta didn't care, it didn't bother the rehearsals so why would he?

Usually, Reon would be angry at Nayuta's selfishness and snap at him the third time he ordered them to stop and restart, but not today. For the past two days, he couldn't play his part well enough to his liking. He did get scolded by Nayuta for not perfectly playing it but he didn't really mind as he knew it was his fault. The song in itself wasn't that hard and his part was easier than usual, there were many notes and not much time to stop or take a breath but it was always like this ,so why in hell couldn't he play it? His performance just didn't please him even if he played everything right. Something was missing.

The rhythm guitarist was so concerned by his playing he didn't hear Nayuta's order of stopping and continued playing.

-"Misono."

Is he forgetting some notes?

-"Misono."

No, he made sure to remember every single note written in his part, he didn't want to be scolded by the tyrant vocalist after all. Then was it the way he played them?Maybe the chords? or is it the plectrum? Is something wrong with the guitar? No, he just checked it before rehearsals toda-

-"Misono!"

An Agressive voice slightly breathless brought Reon back to reality, making him realize he was playing alone this whole time. A low discreet "Geh" escaped his mouth as he looked at the angry Nayuta a little away from him, he probably should apologize but he won't do it, it's his way of venting the anger he kept in him for the last five hours.

-"What?" Was the annoyed response of Reon.

The angry white haired man glared at him for a long second under the unfazed gazes of the other GYROAXIA members, and a chill could be felt in the air. Judjing by how this two were like cats and dogs, it was more likely that a fight would start between them just like always and Reon was ready to face Nayuta's anger like usual, but nothing happened. No insults escaped Nayuta's mouth confusing everyone present in the studio.

Nayuta just tched under his breath and made his way to where Reon was only stopping when there were a few centimeters seperating them. Reon's head stopped working at this sudden action, was he finally going to hit him?

-"Misono."

Confusion made its way to Reon's face which he tried his best to keep annoyed but failed, so he tried to sound agressive but the lack of distance between their bodies and Nayuta's breath brushing his face didn't help. He ended up sounding very confused and even stuttered.

-"A-again, what is it?"

-"Just listen to my singing. That's all you have to do."

As soon as he pronounced these words, the vocalist went to his previous position followed by the eyes of the smirking Kenta, and the perplexed Miyuki and Ryo. Nayuta without letting any time to Reon to think about any meaning behind his words, gave the signal to start the rehearsal.

Reon was to say the least very angry at the words he heard from Nayuta. That's all you have to do he says? Who does he think he is? This selfish jerk- There were a million more insults in Reon's head, enough to insult him for the whole day, but they disappeared the moment Nayuta started singing or to be accurate, the moment he actually properly heard his voice for the first time today. The reason Reon calmed down was because he was actually playing his part properly after hearing Nayuta. Surprising but true. So that's what he meant when he said that all he needs to do is to listen to him.

This song was made and written by Nayuta and for him only, every note in this song was for the sake of his voice. Reon finally understood why he got his part right, because he's playing for him, for his voice. A slight smirk creeped in his face as he finally played perfectly the part he was stuck on from the day before, and Kenta who was by his side smiled once more as it seems Reon didn't notice how Nayuta's singing got better this time. Really, why couldn't they be more honest with themselves?

Reon was still smiling at the end of the rehearsals, Ryo noticing this, asked with his usual carefree expression.

-"What's wrong Reon? You've been smiling this whole time."

Miyuki and Kenta were looking at the still smiling Reon with pure amusement in their eyes as Nayuta just drank his water in silence.

-"Eh? Really?" Was he really smiling that much? He couldn't tell but...well, he did play his part like he wanted so it wasn't that surprising he was happy, "Well, i'm happy because i got my part right."

-"Is that so?" Miyuki's uncertain teasing tone made Reon shot him a questioning look at which the eldest member of GYROAXIA sighed, and changed the subject, "But still, Nayuta really did something rare today."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the smiling Miyuki. Kenta knew what the blond man was talking about and had planned to point it out but Miyuki beat him to it so he didn't stop him like he normally does.

-"What are you talking about?" It was Ryo who voiced out Reon's question.

-"You know, when he told Reon to just listen to him~"

 _Clank_.

Nayuta, with a loud sound got up from his chair and headed outside not without glaring at Miyuki and spitting a "Bullshit" to his words, making both the blond man and Kenta hold a laughter. The hardworking rhythm guitarist couldn't understand what's happening even after a whole minute of thinking, so he gave up and asked.

-"What's so rare about his selfish orders? It's always been like this, right?" Miyuki chuckled. This situation was too funny for him.

-"Well it's not, this time." Said Kenta smiling, "Normally, Nayuta wouldn't bother to tell you anything like 'Just listen to me' would he? He had always told you to stop playing like this or play like that but not this time it seems."

Kenta's words only made Reon's head messier. Was it really like that until now? He searched through his memories and Kenta was right. He really did tell him to always play in a specific way or told him that his performance was half-assed, but today he didn't. He did complain, it was Nayuta after all but how to say it...it was different somehow. Is he acting like that because he's sick or something?

-"Why?"

-"Simply because he saw how much you were practicing and wanted to help you."

-"Help me? Him? That Selfish tyrant jerk? Please Kenta-san, your joke is going too far, you too Miyuki-san."

Seriously? That Nayuta helping him? What a joke, really.

-"Do i look like i'm joking to you, Reon?" Reon honestly couldn't tell if he was joking or not, he never could. But he choose to believe he was actually joking and got back to pack his things up.

_Of course, Kenta-san is joking._

**"Simply because he saw how much you were practicing and wanted to help you."**

He was joking so why were his words echoing in his head? And isn't it too hot in here? Otherwise, why would his face feel so warm. He quickly headed outside in hope of some cool air to help his face regain its temperature but it was no use, even after going home his face was still warm.

_That stupid tyrant selfish talented jerk...!_

He was so angry that night at how he made his head a mess, he didn't notice one compliment was added to his usual insults.


End file.
